Convite ao Pecado
by Evysmin
Summary: Jensen é um jovem que adora festas e está curtindo suas férias em Miami. Nessa cidade, Jensen irá ter a experiencia que tanto queria. "Padackles"


_Conhecem aquela frase "Mais uma de amor" Então, essa fanfic é mais uma pra Claudinha. O que não deixa de ser de amor, porque eu amo essa lindona. Uma amiga que prezo muito._

_Então gente, essa fanfic é um plot sugerido pela Claudia Ackles. Fiz em cima do que ela me sugeriu, espero que você goste Clau. E também espero que todos vocês que lerem também goste._

_Tenho muito a agradecer a minha beta, que como sempre mandou super bem no trabalho dela, e que me deu muita força e me ajudou muito. _

_Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos a história. Espero mesmo que gostem._

_**Beta:**__ larissacosta52_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Jensen chegava a seu quarto de hotel com uma tremenda ressaca. Mais uma vez ele havia saído à noite, em uma festa qualquer como tantas outras em que ele já frequentou. E outra vez ele saiu acompanhado de uma garota, tão bêbada quanto ele. E para completar, Jensen, mais uma vez acordou num quarto estranho, com uma garota enrolada ao seu corpo.<p>

Jensen estava de férias da faculdade, curtindo os seus dias na ensolarada Miami, aproveitando tudo o que aquela cidade poderia lhe dar. Praia, festas, corpos malhados e bronzeados. Aquela cidade era um convite ao pecado, e tudo o que Jensen mais queria era se esbaldar nesse pecado.

Ele sempre foi do tipo festeiro e muito popular entre as garotas, gabava-se com seus amigos que já havia transado com a maioria das garotas da faculdade. E talvez tenha sido verdade, com um pouco de exagero, mas em tudo verdade. Toda vez que Jensen saía, ele ficava com uma garota, ou duas, em uma noite. Ele gostava da fama que tinha, gostava de ficar com as garotas, mas ele também gostava de garotos e isso ninguém sabia.

Ele nunca havia ficado com outro homem, mesmo morrendo de vontade e mesmo tendo a oportunidade. Como quando seu amigo Tom Welling tentou lhe beijar, oferecendo-se para si.

Jensen bem que queria, na verdade queria muito, afinal Tom Welling era um dos caras mais gostosos da faculdade, mas ele não podia. Não podia porque se ele ficasse com Tom, teria o risco de todos saberem, e ser taxado como gay numa família conservadora e religiosa como a sua, era tudo o que Jensen menos queria.

Mas a vontade ainda estava ali, corroendo por seu corpo. Ele sabia que ela não iria embora enquanto o seu desejo não fosse saciado. Seu desejo de ter um corpo másculo em sua cama, braços fortes lhe apertando e um gemido rouco em seu ouvido. Só de imaginar, o loiro sentia suas calças apertarem. Resolveu ir tomar um banho, assim tirando todo o cheiro de bebida e sexo que estava impregnado em seu corpo, aproveitaria para resolver o problema de suas calças apertadas.

O loiro passou o dia na praia, contemplando-se com a vista dos corpos sarados e suados a sua frente, aquela cidade era realmente um convite ao pecado. Resolveu voltar para o hotel e descansar, precisava repor as energias por que com certeza ela seria gasta horas mais tarde, à noite. Passou a tarde dormindo e quando acordou foi apenas para comer alguma coisa antes de ir para o banheiro tomar banho e se aprontar para sair.

Já em seu carro, alugado, Jensen pensava onde deveria ir aquela noite, o que deveria fazer. Com certeza ele beberia muito e sairia com outra garota, aleatória, que lhe chamasse atenção. Ao pensar nisso deu-se por conta que estava virando uma rotina, e por assim também, entediante. Não que ele achasse sexo entediante, mas ele já estava cansando de toda a mesmice de sempre. As mesma garotas fúteis com quem saía, as dessa cidade não tinham nada de diferente das de Dallas, que era onde o loiro morava. A única diferença é que elas tinham o corpo bronzeado.

Ele queria uma coisa diferente, algo que fosse excitante, e logo lhe veio aquela desejo novamente. Ele sabia que isso fazia parte de si, fazia parte de sua sexualidade gostar de ambos os sexos. Queria poder saciar o seu desejo ao menos uma noite, mas o medo de ser descoberto lhe assombrava.

- Eu não preciso me preocupar com isso, droga! Estou a milhares de quilômetros longe de casa, ninguém aqui nessa cidade me conhece, não tem como alguém saber.

Estava decidido, aquela noite seria diferente para si. Jensen pensou em ir para alguma boate e fazer como faria com as garotas, pegar um cara qualquer, mas o medo de ter alguém que o reconheça ainda era presente. Virou o carro numa esquina e seguiu em direção onde sabia que poderia encontrar o que queria. Riu pensando que já havia feito muita coisa louca em sua vida, mas que talvez essa fosse a maior de todas elas.

Aquela parte da cidade era movimentada a noite por pessoas que buscavam sexo. Na rua havia mulheres exibindo seus corpos como se fosse carne no açougue, muitas eram bonitas, mas não eram elas que Jensen queria. Virou a esquina para outra rua onde dessa vez só havia homens, jovens e muito bonitos. Jensen diminuiu a velocidade e olhou para todos eles, mas nenhum havia lhe chamado à atenção. Estava quase desistindo daquela ideia louca, quando viu alguém que lhe interessou, e muito.

Alto, pele bronzeada e forte, dava para notar mesmo com a roupa que o moreno estava usando. Sorriu, pois havia encontrado o que queria. Parou o carro e buzinou, chamando a atenção do moreno. Quanto mais o outro se aproximava de seu carro, mais Jensen tinha certeza que tinha feito à escolha certa. Ao aproximar o moreno bateu no vidro do carro e Jensen o abaixou.

- Precisa de companhia? – O moreno perguntou. Um braço dele estava sobre o teto do carro, abaixando-se para olhar pela janela. Seus cabelos, pouco compridos acima dos ombros, lhe caiam sobre o seu rosto, um sorriso que Jensen poderia dizer que era inocente, se não fosse pelo fato do que o moreno trabalhava. Ao ver aquele rapaz, o loiro percebeu mais ainda que passar a noite com aquele desconhecido muito atraente era uma escolha perfeita. Além de ter o corpo perfeito, o cara era lindo.

- Com certeza, preciso. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Certo! São duzentos dólares a hora.

- Tão caro! – Jensen perguntou espantado.

- Tenha certeza que você não vai se arrepender... – O moreno sorria o tempo todo.

- Espero que não me arrependa, mesmo. – Jensen disse liberando a porta para que o moreno entrasse.

- Me chamo Sam. – O moreno apresentou-se ao sentar no banco do carona.

- Sou Dean. – Jensen resolveu não dar o seu nome verdadeiro para outro.

Jensen ligou o carro e saiu daquela rua, já com sua companhia para aquela noite. Não pode deixar de ficar tenso, afinal seria a primeira vez que ficaria com um homem, mas era isso que queria. Não levaria Sam para o seu quarto de hotel, afinal ele era pago por seus pais e eles poderiam descobrir, então resolveu o levar para um motel.

Achou um motel não muito longe de onde havia _encontrado_, Sam. Pediu um quarto para os dois, com o moreno ao seu lado. A moça que o atendeu lhe deu um sorriso que Jensen classificou como sacana. Não queria nem imaginar o que ela estava pensando, mas não era difícil de se imaginar, afinal o que fariam duas pessoas que pediam um quarto com cama de casal num motel.

Pegou a chave e dirigiu-se para o quarto, com Sam o seguindo. Abriu a porta e deixou o moreno passar primeiro, entrando logo depois, trancando a porta. Sam sentou-se na cama, com as pernas abertas, jogando o corpo para trás, apoiando-se com as mãos abertas, os braços esticados.

- Então... Por onde começamos? – Jensen perguntou sem jeito. Achando-se um idiota por ficar assim quando ficou a sós com Sam.

- É a primeira vez que você faz isso? – O moreno perguntou, sorrindo.

- Com um homem ou com um... Pagando por isso?

-Ambos. – E o sorriso nunca deixava o rosto de Sam.

- Com um homem, sim e com um... Pago... Também.

O moreno gargalhou alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, com a falta de jeito de Dean consigo e como ele ficava quando queria se referir ao que fazia.

- Então, por onde começamos? Com um beijo? – Jensen perguntou, não estava gostando do modo como estava agindo. Ele estava perdendo o controle da situação e tudo o que ele mais odiava era perder o controle.

- Cara... – O moreno se levantou. – Eu não costumo beijar, mas como você disse que é a sua primeira vez e como você tem a boca mais bonita que já vi, vou fazer uma exceção. – Sam deu dois passos e já estava em frente ao loiro. Olhou para a boca dele e depois para os olhos verdes de _Dean_, sorrindo-lhe antes de beijá-lo.

Jensen sentiu a língua de Sam, passar por seus lábios logo após adentrando sua boca. Sam beijava muito bem e a sua boca tinha um gosto muito bom. A língua do moreno explorava sua boca e encontrava-se com a de Jensen, ambos tentado assumir o controle do beijo. Jensen passou suas mãos pelo quadril de Sam, sentindo como ele era forte. Ficou excitado com aquele corpo másculo colado ao seu, esfregou sua ereção em Sam que sorriu durante o beijo, separando suas bocas e olhando maliciosamente para Jensen.

- Eu pensei que você fosse o tipo santinho, mas com você se esfregando assim em mim, desfez essa imagem.

- Eu nuca disse que era santinho, só não sabia como começar. Mas agora que já começou... – Jensen sorriu maliciosamente para o mais alto.

- Então você é um capetinha? Melhor ainda, os santinhos são chatos.

- Chato é tudo o que eu não sou, principalmente nessa hora. – Jensen avançou sobre o moreno, beijando-o furiosamente, enquanto o empurrava para trás, o derrubando sobre a cama. Deitando por cima do mais alto.

Jensen beijava Sam, de uma maneira quase faminta. Mordia os lábios do moreno e passava a língua por eles. Sua mão vagueava por todo o torso firme do moreno abaixo de si, esfregava sua ereção sobre Sam, e o loiro pode sentir que o outro estava tão excitado quanto ele mesmo estava. O moreno virou os corpos, ficando por cima de Jensen, sorrindo para ele.

- Você nunca ficou, mesmo, com outro homem não é?

- Não. – Jensen também sorria.

O moreno tirou a jaqueta e a camisa, sob o olhar atento e lascivo de Jensen, expondo seu torso perfeito para Jensen, que engoliu em seco a visão diante de si. O loiro levou sua mão até o abdômen definido de Sam, sentindo todos os músculos bem formados sobre os seus dedos. Subiu suas mãos até o peitoral forte do moreno, apertando-o e cravando seus dedos sob os músculos do lugar, fazendo o mais alto gemer baixinho, provocando um gemido em si também.

Sam tirou as mãos do loiro de seu corpo e levou as suas ao dele, passando-as pelos ombros largos de Jensen e descendo pelos braços fortes do loiro. Segurou a bainha da camisa e começou a tirá-la do corpo de Jensen, lentamente, no que o outro levantou o tronco para ajudar o moreno a retirar sua camisa.

Sam empurrou o loiro de volta para cama, quando tirou sua camisa. Beijou o abdômen do loiro, fazendo uma trilha com a sua língua até o peito de Jensen, onde chupou forte um mamilo, arrancando gemidos do loiro. Mudou para o outro e fez a mesma coisa, chupando e mordiscando o loiro, brincava com a ponta com a sua língua, arranhava com seus dentes e tirava gemidos cada vez mais languidos de Jensen.

Fez uma trilha, molhada, com a sua língua, até o cós da calça do loiro. Levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça de Jensen, passando a mão por cima do membro ereto e pulsante do loiro, em uma massagem torturante para Jensen. Sam puxou a calça por completo, retirando-a do corpo de Jensen. Sentou sobre as pernas do loiro e voltou a massageá-lo por cima da boxer branca. Contornou com a ponta dos dedos a marca da extensão do membro de Jensen, puxou a cueca para baixo revelando a ereção do loiro.

- Parece que o capetinha, tem um tridente bem avantajado. – O moreno disse maliciosamente, enquanto manuseava o membro do loiro. Retirou a boxer de Jensen também, o deixando completamente nu sobre a cama. O moreno umedeceu os lábios com a língua, sem duvida Dean era o cliente mais sexy que já havia tido.

O moreno desceu o rosto e assoprou sobre a glande do membro de Jensen, fazendo o loiro arfar. Usou a língua para contornar toda a extensão do membro, desde a base até a glande, onde ele lambeu e chupou, arrancando altos gemidos do loiro. Jensen já estava levantando os quadris, levando sua ereção para a boca do moreno, buscando mais contato. O moreno voltou assoprar a glande e depois a colocou na boca, chupando-a como se fosse um doce. Desceu os lábios pela ereção do loiro, engolindo-a por inteiro. Foi um pouco difícil, mesmo com a sua experiência, por o loiro ser grande.

Sam estava dando o melhor sexo oral que Jensen já teve, Ia às nuvens com os movimentos que o moreno fazia em seu membro. Levantou os quadris buscando mais contato, começando a foder a boca de _Sam_. Gemia toda vez que se via inteiramente dentro da cavidade quente e úmida da boca do moreno, resolveu parar senão, não iria aguentar por muito tempo. Afastou o rosto do moreno, consequentemente, parando com o ato oral. Puxou Sam para cima e virou seus corpos, ficando por cima dele.

Em movimentos rápidos, tirou a calça do moreno, descobrindo que ele não usava nada por baixo, e deparando-se com a enorme ereção de Sam.

- Parece que não sou o único avantajado por aqui. – Disse para o moreno.

- É proporcional ao meu tamanho.

- Isso não é regra, Sam. Você poderia ter pênis pequeno mesmo sendo grande.

- Mas eu não tenho. – O moreno se gabou.

- Com certeza não tem.

Jensen levou sua mão à ereção do moreno e a segurou firme, era a primeira vez que pegava em outro pênis que não fosse o seu, e gostou da sensação. Começou a manipular o membro de Sam, subindo e descendo sua mão por ele. O moreno gemia virando o rosto para o lado, Jensen se perguntou se ele não estava fingindo por ser parte do programa. Mas ao olhar a expressão do moreno, e a forma como ele levantava os quadris de encontro a sua mão, mudou de opinião. Seus gemidos eram verdadeiros, com certeza ele estava sentindo prazer também.

Jensen continuou a manipular o membro de Sam, levou sua outra mão para entrada do moreno, cutucando-a com a ponta de seu dedo. O moreno sentou-se rapidamente, ficando de frente para si, ambos sentados sob as panturrilhas, em cima da cama.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – O moreno perguntou.

- O que você acha que estou fazendo?

- Espera aí, cara! Eu não sou passivo, não.

- Você não pensou que te trouxe até aqui para me comer não é? – Jensen perguntou indignado.

- Bom, é o que todo mundo faz quando me leva pra um motel.

- Mas eu não sou todo mundo, e eu não vou ser o seu passivo. Então trate de abrir essas pernas pra mim, ou ficar de quatro, se preferir.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – O moreno se vira para sair da cama, olhando ao redor do quarto procurando o lugar onde o loiro jogou sua calça.

- Eu te pago o dobro! – Jensen ofereceu, mas o moreno não lhe deu ouvidos. – O triplo, se você quiser.

O moreno olhou para Jensen, constatando em seus olhos que o loiro não iria desistir tão fácil assim. Percorreu com olhos todo o corpo, nu, do loiro, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior.

- Mil dólares!

- O que? – Jensen perguntou espantado.

- Sim, se quiser que eu seja o passivo terá que pagar mil dólares. - Jared dizia olhando o desafiando.

- Cara... É muita grana, mas foda-se! Eu pago! – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Agora deita aqui e vamos continuar. – Jensen jogou o moreno sobre a cama, ficando entre as pernas dele.

- Calma, lá! Não é assim que as coisas funcionam! – O moreno falou um empurrando um pouco para parar o loiro.

- Cadê minha calça?

- Está Aqui! – Jensen virou-se para o outro lado da cama e esticou-se para pegar a calça no chão. O moreno gemeu com a visão do traseiro de Jensen empinado, pensou que deveria ter feito o loiro mudar de ideia e ser o passivo para si. Jensen lhe entregou a calça e o moreno pegou de um dos bolsos da frente, um sache de lubrificante, entregando para o loiro.

- Toma! Você tem que me preparar primeiro, com os seus dedos.

Jensen olhou para a mão estendida do moreno e depois para o rosto dele. No rosto do loiro nasceu um sorriso matreiro.

- Com certeza o seu nome não é Sam, então me diga qual o seu nome verdadeiro?

- O meu nome não é mesmo, Sam. Mas eu não vou te dizer o meu nome.

- Ah, qual é? Estou a passeio nessa cidade, dentro de dois dias nem vou estar mais aqui. Você pode me contar seu nome, quero gemer o seu nome verdadeiro quando estiver dentro de você. E além do mais... Eu estou te pagando mil dólares. - Jensen cruzou os braços.

O moreno bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Meu nome é Jared!

- Prazer, Jared. Me chamo Jensen. – O loiro sorriu.

- Agora, Jay... Por que você não pega esse lubrificante e se prepare com os seus próprios dedos, para me receber?

- O que?

- Ah, Jay, Eu estou te pagando mil dólares, faça isso para mim.

- Se você disser mais uma vez que está me pagando mil dólares eu vou embora. – Jared ameaçou, fuzilando o loiro com os olhos.

- Tudo bem, não falo mais. Mas faça o que pedi... Por favor.

Jared olhou para o loiro e balançou a cabeça negativamente, subiu um pouco mais na cama, apoiando as costas nos travesseiros atrás de si. Rasgou o sache do lubrificante e melou seus dedos, abriu as pernas, expondo-se de uma forma que não fazia há muito tempo. Passou seu dedo médio sobre sua entrada e se penetrou com ele, fazendo uma careta de desconforto.

Jensen passou a masturbar-se sentado no meio da cama, enquanto via Jared penetrar-se com os dedos. Primeiro com um, logo o moreno adicionou o segundo dedo, o moreno se estocava com seus dedos e gemia baixinho, aumentando a excitação de Jensen ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Já está pronto? – Jensen perguntou impaciente.

- Ah! Já... – Jared falou um pouco desnorteado tirando os dedos de seu corpo.

- Espera! – O moreno falou para o loiro que já estava se posicionando ente suas pernas. Jared pegou sua calça, novamente, e tirou do bolso um preservativo.

- Eu sempre uso. – O moreno disse sorrindo ao mostrar o preservativo. – Mas agora quem vai usar é você, _Jen_. – Piscou para o loiro ao lhe falar daquele jeito. Rasgou a embalagem do preservativo e o levou até a glande do membro do loiro, deslizando-o pelo membro dele. Pegou outro saquinho de lubrificante, abrindo-o, e passando sobre o membro do loiro e sua entrada.

- Agora sim, Jensen. Pode vir. – O moreno falou acomodando-se melhor na cama.

Jensen segurou seu membro e o levou até a entrada de Jared, iniciando a penetração.

- Devagar. – O moreno reclamou quando começou a ser invadido por Jensen.

- Como é apertado. – Jensen disse com os dentes cerrados.

- Eu disse que não sou passivo, agora vai... Devagar.

Jensen fez como o moreno lhe disse, passou a penetrá-lo devagar e cuidadosamente. Jared agarrou-se as costas de Jensen enquanto sentia ser penetrado, logo Jensen já estava inteiramente dentro do moreno.

- ES... Espera um pouco. – Jared disse entre dentes cerrados.

Jensen apenas concordou com a cabeça, não conseguiria falar nada naquele momento. Esperou pelo consentimento de Jared para se mexer, e quando o sentiu movimentar-se em seu membro e acenar positivamente com a cabeça, Jensen não pensou duas vezes e passou a estocar o moreno. Retirou sem membro lentamente e o colocou de volta, num vai e vem lento e prazeroso para os dois.

Jared gemia roucamente em seu ouvido, lhe pedindo por mais e Jensen o fez, com um sorriso em seu rosto ao notar que estava acontecendo tudo o que ele desejava. Ter um corpo másculo sob seu, um gemido forte e rouco pedindo por si, tudo isso era muito melhor do que havia imaginado.

Aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, sentindo ir cada vez mais fundo dentro de Jared, que gemia cada vez mais alto. Jensen também gemia tão alto quanto o moreno, os dois naquele momento não estavam preocupados com o que as outras pessoas poderiam pensar, afinal ouvir gemidos era de praxe em um motel como aquele que estavam.

Jensen saiu do corpo do moreno, que gemeu em desagrado, sorrindo maliciosamente para o outro e virou o seu corpo, deixando-o de costas para si, passou as mãos por baixo dos quadris do moreno e o suspendeu, deixando as nádegas de Jared expostas. Jensen as alisou um pouco e logo após voltou a penetrar Jared, preenchendo de uma vez, num rápido movimento que arrancou um alto gemido do moreno.

Jensen não deu tempo para o moreno reclamar, e logo já o estava estocando rapidamente, indo ainda mais fundo no interior do corpo quente de Jared. Deitou por cima do moreno, colando seu peito as costas suadas de Jared, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Seu corpo é pura tentação, Jared. Você é um convite ao pecado. – Jensen sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido enquanto o penetrava.

Seus movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos e mais erráticos, seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos, um clamando pelo outro. Jensen levou sua mão ao membro de Jared e o masturbou freneticamente, querendo que o moreno chegasse ao orgasmo junto a si. Jared não se contendo mais de tanto prazer derramou-se nas mãos de Jensen, chegando ao seu clímax, gemendo longamente o nome do loiro enquanto se esvaia e convulsionava o corpo todo.

Jensen não demorou a chegar ao ponto alto de seu prazer, após mais algumas fortes estocadas no corpo do moreno, que o fazia se projetar para frente. Jensen gemeu alto e repetia várias vezes o nome de Jared enquanto sentia chegar ao maior orgasmo de sua vida. Caiu por cima de moreno que estirou as pernas. Ambos estavam cansados e suados, respirações descompassadas. Ao recuperar o fôlego, Jensen saiu de cima, e de dentro, de Jared deitando-se ao lado dele, tirou o preservativo o amarrando e o descartando no lixo.

- Cara... Esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. – Jensen disse sorrindo para o moreno, que havia virado de frente para si e o observava. – E olha que já fiz muitos, mas sem duvidas esse foi o melhor.

- Se eu te dissesse que também foi o melhor sexo da minha vida, você acreditaria? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Acreditaria, sim. Afinal você fez comigo. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo brincalhão.

- Cara você é muito convencido.

- Não! Eu sou muito gostoso e você sabe.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada após o comentário do loiro.

- Então quer dizer que gostou da sua primeira vez com um homem?

- Claro que eu gostei! Não entendeu quando disse que foi o melhor sexo da minha vida?

- Só queria ter certeza, Jensen.

- Se eu pudesse eu repetiria todos os dias, seria seu cliente VIP. Mas eu vou embora daqui a dois dias. - Jensen disse olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes do outro.

- Também queria repetir, mas cara, você acabou comigo. – Jared gargalhou. – E também você não iria poder ser meu cliente VIP todos os dias, Por que não faço isso.

- Sorte minha que te encontrei num dia disponível então. – Jensen sorriu.

- Sim, sorte sua, e minha também. Cara, amanhã começa minhas aulas na faculdade, acho que vou ter que faltar, não vou conseguir levantar amanhã.

- Você faz faculdade? – Jensen perguntou espantado.

- Sim, faço. Por isso não estou disponível o tempo todo. Na verdade eu só faço isso. Saio à noite, quando preciso mesmo, de grana. Não faço isso porque gosto, eu realmente não gosto disso... Os caras com quem saí são geralmente velhos com uns fetiches estranhos.

- E todos pedem para ser passivos?

- Sim, eu disse que nunca sou passivo por que... Cara eu nem sei por que estou te contando a minha vida. – Jared olhou pro lado, não encarando o loiro.

- Por que sou um bom ouvinte e você precisa contar para alguém? – Jensen perguntou.

- Pode até ser verdade, mas eu não vou contar mais nada. Não quero que pense que estou te tirando para ser o meu Richard Gere em uma linda mulher. – Jared gargalhou.

- Posso ter a beleza do Richard Gere, mas não tenho tanto dinheiro quanto ele.

- Você não tem a beleza do Richard Gere, Jensen.

- Não?- Jensen perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Não, você é mais bonito que ele. – Jared respondeu e sorriu para o loiro. Jensen sorriu de volta e olhou para o rosto de Jared, admirando por alguns segundos, e apesar da circunstância Jared tinha um ar inocente em seu rosto. Jensen não soube o que houve, quando deu por si já estava beijando os lábios de Jared, enrolando alguns fios castanhos do cabelo do moreno em seus dedos, sendo correspondido por este. Jared sabia que não deveria corresponder ao beijo, na verdade já deveria ter pegado o dinheiro e ido embora. Mas Jensen o atraia de uma forma que não sabia explicar, só podia ser loucura afinal eles mal se conheciam e Jared já havia contado um pouco sobre sua vida para ele. Já havia se exposto para Jensen de uma forma que não fazia há muito tempo.

Jared desfez suavemente o beijo e sorriu para o loiro acima de si.

- Bom você não vai poder mesmo ser meu cliente vip e nem poder repetir todos os dias comigo o que fez aqui. Mas o que acha de repetir durante a noite toda? – O moreno perguntou.

- Cara, eu quero muito, quero muito mesmo. Mas não tenho dinheiro para pagar por isso.

- Não, precisa pagar o restante. Encare isso como um bônus. – Jared sorriu e puxou o loiro para mais um beijo.

E eles repetiram o ato, muitas vezes aquela noite. Quando ficavam cansados, ficavam apenas conversando, acima do desejo também, perceberam que gostaram da companhia um do outro. Acabaram por dormir ali mesmo no motel, de tão exaustos que estavam. Quando acordaram e arrumaram para sair, Jensen pagou para Jared o combinado, mesmo sobre os protestos do moreno que dizia só querer o que foi combinado inicialmente.

Jensen deixou Jared em um ponto de taxi e espero até o moreno ir embora. Logo após o loiro voltou para o seu quarto de hotel, jogou-se em sua cama com um enorme sorriso, havia feito o que tinha vontade de fazer a muito tempo, e havia gostado e muito.

Apesar de ter saciado seu desejo que estava guardado dentro de si, há tanto tempo, e pensar na noite que tivera com aquele moreno, de sorriso covinhas, não poderia dizer que apenas o sexo com ele havia sido maravilhoso. No pouco tempo que conversaram, mesmo ocultando grande parte da vida de ambos, tinha sido prazeroso, e agradável.

Jensen ainda tinha mais um dia para ficar em Miami e pensou em se encontrar com Jared novamente, pois o moreno não lhe saia da cabeça. Ainda olhando para o nada. Não tinha o numero do celular dele então foi até a rua onde o via na outra noite. Para a sua decepção não o encontrou, lembrando-se que Jared lhe disse que não fazia aquilo todos dos dias.

Voltou para o hotel chateado, queria muito ver Jared novamente e pensando no moreno, Jensen adormeceu. O dia seguinte era o dia de voltar para casa, Jensen fez as malas e horas depois já estava a caminho do aeroporto. Enquanto olhava para as ruas de Miami, pela janela do taxi, Jensen pensava que voltaria aquela cidade outra vez. Ele tinha um bom motivo para isso, e o motivo tinha nome, Jared. Ele iria voltar para revê-lo porque nunca iria esquecer aquela noite que tivera com ele.

Saindo do taxi, encaminhou-se a atendente, fez seu check-in. Depois de alguns minutos esperando, Jensen finalmente estava dentro o avião, sentado relaxadamente olhando as nuvens, que tentavam esconder os raios do sol do começo de um novo dia que chegava. Jensen estava pensativo. Pensava sobre sua vida, e se um dia iria ter alguém em que estivesse ao seu lado, sem badalações e festejos. Ao desligar seu celular, viu um pequeno maço de papel pequeno, e dobrado em seu bolso, chegara tão cansado no outro dia, que apenas tomou um banho e deitou na cama enorme do hotel e dormiu. Mas o que fez Jensen abrir um largo sorriso foi à frase escrita.

_Jensen, como disse antes, não quero que você seja meu cliente Vip, e dei meus motivos. Mas não significa que eu não queira mais te ver. Foi uma noite incrível... Quem sabe o destino guarde algo no futuro?_

_Jared._

Jensen leu repetidamente, e viu o numero de Jared abaixo. Dobrou cuidadosamente o papel no bolso de seu casaco, e voltou a olhar para a janela. Dessa vez com um sorriso, e determinado em encontrar aquele lindo desconhecido. E quem sabe em outra ocasião... Muito melhor do que a noite em que passaram?

Miami, Com certeza era cheia de surpresas...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta: <strong>__Amei, a fic e você sabe Lindona. Toda a química, não apenas naquela hora caliente e super hot, mas em tudo. E principalmente de que mesmo eles terem passado apenas uma noite de prazer juntos, no fundo Jared e Jensen vão querer repetir a dose? Rsrs. E que talvez no futuro se torne algo mais sério? Tudo depende do ponto de quem vê. Gostei pra valer dela, arrasou mais uma vez Eve. Beijos pra Claudia, os leitores e a você._


End file.
